Feliz dia da morte
by Neko Kastner
Summary: Sasuke é um jovem universitário muito popular, que desdenha dos amigos e não dá muita atenção ao irmão. No dia do seu aniversário, ele é brutalmente assassinado. No entanto, Sasuke acorda no mesmo dia, numa espécie de looping e que termina sempre com a sua morte. Para conseguir escapar, ele precisa compreender as reais causas da sua morte. (Adaptação do filme: Happy Death Day)
1. Eu odeio esse dia

**FELIZ DIA DA MORTE**

 **Capítulo 1: Eu odeio esse dia.**

Aquele cheiro era tão bom, tão doce, cheirava a... Cereja? Ah sim, que cheiro bom e cafuné também estava. Era gostoso sentir alguém fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Então aquele dia chegou. 23 de julho. Odiava esse dia.

Não havia bebido o suficiente na noite anterior, muito menos me chapado o bastante para que aquele dia passasse em branco.

 _"You got me singing like oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (it's my birthday)..."_

Mas já que não havia adiantado, o jeito era fazer o dia ser o mais atarefado possível para que passasse bem rápido.

Que colchão mole. Nunca havia reparado que aquela droga de cama era assim. Talvez fosse a hora de trocar aquela porcaria.

Abri meus olhos e... Onde que eu estava? Aquilo parecia um quarto de garota?

Ouvi um espreguiçar do meu lado e me virei para ver que era.

Ela olhou para mim tímida e suas bochechas começaram a rosear. Até que ela era bem bonita. Notei que ela estava enrolada no lençol e foi aí que percebi que estava eu nu por de baixo daquele edredom florido.

 _"You got me like oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (it's my birthday).."_

Ignorei aquela maldita ligação e me levantei. Não queria falar com aquela pessoa, principalmente hoje. Comecei a catar minhas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto e me vesti. Minha cabeça doía por conta do álcool da noite passada.

— Espero não ter te acordado.

A garota que estava deitada na cama disse meio constrangida.

— Você estava acordada? - Perguntei e ela afirmou corando ainda mais. Então era ela a dona daquele cafuné.

Terminei de colocar a minha roupa enquanto ela se enrolava no roupão e se levantava.

— Meu nome é...

— Você tem remédio para dor de cabeça?

— Hã... Sim, claro.

Ela pegou uma caixinha branca, em cima da sua escrivaninha e tirou uma cartela de comprimidos, me dando. Engoli e nem havia percebi a garrafinha de água que ela me oferecia.

— Hum. Valeu. - Peguei aquela garrafa e abri a porta.

— Não acredito que você saiu cedo da festa, testuda.

Quase bati de cara com uma garota loira, que logo notei ser a namorada do Gaara. Sua maquiagem estava borrada e roupa estava mal abotoada. Sinal que a noite havia sido boa para ela também. Aquele vacilão tinha que parar de passar a noite jogando vídeo game com o Naruto e abrir logo os olhos com aquela menina. Sua coleção de chifres estava aumentando.

Sai sem dizer nada. Só ouvi no fundo aquela loira falando.

— Aquele não era o Sasuke Uchiha?

Caminhei para fora do prédio dos dormitórios. O sol estava de rachar logo cedo, a única coisa que eu queria era chegar na INDRA e voltar a dormir.

Um grupinho de líderes de torcida passava por mim dando risinhos e acenando. Eu as ignorei, não queria aturar um bando de desmioladas logo cedo.

Logo a frente, um casalzinho estava estudando quando o cachorro do Kiba correu para cima, bagunçando tudo e ainda por cima mijando em cima do material deles. Não conseguir reprimir o riso. Bem feito. Estávamos de férias e não era hora de estudar. Que idiotas.

Caminhando mais um pouco, só ouço a voz do megafone da carrasca da Tenten que guiava umas cinco pessoas que faziam flexão. Eu me pergunto como o Neji dava trela para uma doida dessas.

Levei um susto, quanto mais a frente, dois carros se chocaram no cruzamento. Todos olharam para o local, curiosos. Espero que possuam o seguro.

— OLHA A BOLA!

Alguém gritou ao fundo, e só vejo Tenten levando a bolada na cabeça e caindo no chão.

Eu hein, que dia doido.

Não demorou muito para chegar na INDRA. Logo vejo Choji já começando a arrumar a churrasqueira. Quando me viu, acenou para mim, mas passei direto. Não estava a fim de conversa.

Já estava subindo para o segundo andar, onde ficava os quartos, quando Neji apareceu na minha frente.

— Isso são horas?

Neji se achava o dono do lugar. Não era porque ele era o aluno nota 10 do curso de engenharia elétrica, que tinha que ser nosso líder.

— Onde você estava? - Neji continuava a me questionar. - Você encheu a cara ontem.

— Pois é.

— Você não vai se explicar?

— Eu não. Por que eu faria isso? - e passei por ele.

— Ontem você estava pegando uma garota de cabelo rosa. Parecia estar gostando. Você foi para onde com ela depois de saírem da festa do Naruto?

Cabelo rosa? É claro. Só podia ser a menina que acordei hoje.

— Escuta Neji. Por que você não liga para sua "namoradinha" e pergunta como ela está?

— Porque? O que aconteceu com Tenten?

— Eu não falei que era a Tenten.

Peguei ele. O melhor jeito de fazer Neji parar, era deixá-lo sem palavras.

— Eu... n-não...

— Vou para o meu quarto. - simplesmente falei.

— N-não se esqueça que marcamos de almoçar hoje.

Eu apenas dei um sinal de afirmativo.

Cheguei para o meu quarto e observei que não tinha ninguém. Ia dormir, mas quando vi que horas eram, corri para pegar a minha mochila. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei em ser tutor da turma do Kabuto. Eu nem curso a disciplina dele.

Já ia sair, mas me lembrei que não tinha colocado no meu jaleco dentro da mochila.

— Droga. - bufei irritado e voltei para o quarto. Esperava que estive no seu armário.

Não sei para que precisava daquela merda, não ia ao laboratório. Ainda bem que Suigetsu me emprestou o dele.

— PARABÉNS, TEME!

Mal tinha aberto a porta do armário e Naruto pulou em cima de mim, me dando o maior susto.

— Porra, seu Dobe! - Esse cara tem problemas.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada, segurando o bolinho que possuia uma vela em cima.

— Eu te assustei? - Aquele loiro idiota continuava rindo da minha cara.

Eu tentei me recompor e comecei a procurar o meu jaleco.

— Você vai aonde? É seu aniversário.

— Esqueceu da penitencia do Orochimaru? - Encontrei o maldito jaleco todo amassado. Aquele Dobe. Puta merda. O idiota deixou as minhas roupas todas amarrotadas. - Agora me deixa eu ir, que já estou atrasado.

— Fala sério Sasuke. Aproveita o dia, faça um pedido. Não é sempre que você faz 20 anos. Oficialmente, você já é um adulto. - ele esticou o braço me oferecendo o bolinho.

— Eu odeio doce.

— Isso é quiche em formato de bolinho. E é de tomate. - a ultima frase ele falou como se tivesse arrasado.

Olhei desconfiado para ele.

— Foi você que fez? - perguntei.

— Não. Foi a namorada do meu padrinho. - o dobe disse.

Então peguei o bolinho da mão dele e sai do quarto.

Cheguei no laboratório de informática 20 minutos atrasado. Sério, eu não me canso de perguntar o porquê eu aceitei ajudar o Kabuto a dar aulas extras em plenas férias? Ah é, o coordenador do departamento de Ciências Biológicas e Saúde, Orochimaru, obrigou Naruto, Gaara, Hinata e eu, a ajudá-lo nas férias por conta da batida que demos na traseira do carro dele.

Eu tinha ido buscar Naruto na delegacia depois dele ter surrado um cara que tinha passado a mão na bunda da Hinata, namorada dele. Como o único que tinha carro era o Gaara, ele me emprestou. Na volta, estava eu, Naruto e Hinata no carro. Já era quase meia noite e era proibido entrar com carro na área dos alojamentos e república depois dessa hora. Eu acelerei o carro para dar tempo, mas acabei batendo no carro do Orochimaru.

O padrinho do Naruto, Jiraya, que era coordenador de Letras e a namorada dele, Tsunade, a vice-diretora, conseguiram convencer Orochimaru a não ir adiante com a queixa que nos levaria a sermos expulsos da universidade. Mas como consequência, Naruto teve que limpar o laboratório de experimentos até as aulas acabarem; Gaara, que só emprestou o carro, mas teve o nome envolvido, sua punição foi alimentar as cobras e limpar o viveiro durante todo o verão; Hinata, foi obrigada a participar do programa de educação sexual. Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha por palestrar no auditório para mais de 500 pessoas.

E eu, bem, como já falei, estou ajudando o Kabuto, professor de bioética e lacaio do coordenador Orochimaru, com os alunos que foram reprovados nessa matéria. Mas aí que eu me pergunto, pode existir gente que consegue reprovar na matéria de ética do próprio curso? Sério, BIOÉTICA.

Menos mal que o professor Kabuto disse que eu precisava só o ajudar a lançar as notas no sistema da faculdade e me dispensaria. Afinal, ele sabia que eu não entendia nada de biologia, meu negócio era ciências da computação.

Eu cheguei na sala e bati na porta avisando que eu estou entrando e puxei uma cadeira para ficar ao lado de Kabuto.

— Senhor Uchiha, eu já ia lhe procurar. – disse Kabuto.

— Desculpa a demora professor. - disse baixo apenas para Kabuto ouvir.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Alguns alunos já terminaram e eu já comecei a corrigir algumas provas. - ele abriu o seu laptop e o colocou na minha frente. - Pode começar baixando as planilhas. Esses são os dados dos alunos que você tem que preencher. - ele deixou uma pilha de papeis ao meu lado.

— Pensei que você não fosse vir Sasuke-kun... - Karin falou melosamente chata. Estava sentada na primeira carteira colada com a mesa do professor.

Karin era namorada, ficante, ou sei lá o que, do Suigetsu, que também morava na mesma república que eu. Não sei como ele aguenta aquela garota chata para caralho.

— Senhorita Karin. O Sasuke está me ajudando. Por favor, não o atrapalhe.

— Mas professor, eu só estou sendo educada. - De novo aquela voz melosa.

— Huhum sei. Terminei logo a sua prova.

— É que eu não estou entendendo uma questão. Será que o Sasuke poderia me ajudar? - Ela se debruçou em cima da cadeira e ajeitou o seu decote.

— O Sasuke faz Ciências da Computação. Mesmo se ele entendesse alguma coisa de biologia, hoje é dia de prova. A senhorita tinha que ter estudado. - Kabuto, que já estava perdendo a paciência, ainda completou. - Faltam 15 minutos, e eu só vou corrigir as provas que estiverem na minha mesa nesse tempo. Quem não conseguir, é zero.

Eu segurei o riso.

—-

Já havia passado do meio dia quando Kabuto deu uma pausa para o almoço. Chegaria a tempo para a reunião com os rapazes, mas precisava me apresar.

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Peguei o celular e estava escrito Itachi na tela. Desliguei na hora. Não queria falar com ele.

Fui um dos primeiros a chegar, na reunião. Logo depois Naruto chegou.

— Cadê o Gaara? - Neji questionou Naruto.

— Ele precisou sair com a Ino. - Respondeu Naruto se sentando ao meu lado com uma bandeira enorme de lanche.

— Ele não podia ter espero até mais tarde para transar. Gaara sabe muito bem que toda a segunda feira a gente tem uma reunião.

— Fala sério Neji. - disse Naruto indignado.

— Depois eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Sabaku, mas agora vamos começar a pauta da nossa reunião. Estamos chegando na época do nosso festival de verão e precisamos de um tema. Esse ano é nossa vez de escolher, já que ano passado foi a vez das meninas do Senju. E acredito que ninguém vai querer de novo um show de talentos...

Aquela reunião estava muito chata. Ninguém estava prestando a atenção no que o Neji falava.

— Ei pessoal, desculpe o atraso. - Kiba acabava de chegar seguido pelo seu pulguento Akamaru.

— Ei, Kiba. Segura do seu cachorro. - reclamou Naruto quanto teve seu cachorro quente roubado pelo cão.

Naruto se levantou e puxou sua bandeja.

— Deixa de ser mesquinho. Ainda tem um monte que comida aí. - falou Kiba.

— Mas eu não comi nada hoje...

Sem mais aviso Akamaru pulou em cima de Naruto, que se chocou com uma outra pessoa que estava passando com um milk-shake de morango. Toda a comida caiu em cima de mim e acabei me sujando inteiro.

— Desculpa menina eu não te vi... - Naruto falou a pessoa que havia se chocado.

— Você tinha que pedir desculpas a mim, Dobe. - falei irritado. Estava todo sujo de milk-shake e batata frita.

— Parece que nos encontramos de novo.

Olhei para a pessoa e a reconheci. Era a menina de cabelo rosa.

— Vocês já se conheciam? - Neji perguntou vendo toda aquela cena.

— Sim.

— Não.

Falamos juntos.

Eu puxei ela para longe. Não queria que aqueles imbecis ouvissem a nossa conversa.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? - perguntei ainda irritado por estar todo sujo.

— Eu vim almoçar. - ela olhou para o seu milk-shake espalhado no chão. - Pelo menos era o que eu pretendia. - suspirou. - Ah, você esqueceu isso.

Ela pegou de sua mochila o meu relógio.

— Eu nem lembrava. - peguei o relógio. Ele havia sido do meu pai.

— Você ainda se lembra de mim? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

Eu só afirmei.

— Sei. - ela parecia não ter acreditado.

Pus o relógio no pulso e vi que já havia passado da 1 hora da tarde. Kabuto devia estar me esperando.

— Obrigado, mas eu tenho que ir agora.

Dei as costas. Ainda tinha que ir a INDRA para trocar de roupa.

Meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de voz.

 _"Sasuke, eu fiquei te esperando por quase duas horas no restaurante e você nem para me avisar que não viria._

 _Você não é mais criança, Sasuke. Fugi dos problemas não vão fazer eles desaparecerem."_

Assim que acabou, guardei o celular no bolso. Cheguei na república, troquei de roupa, embora o que eu precisava fosse de um banho. Corri para o prédio de biologia, onde passaria boa parte da minha tarde.

—-

Já estava entardecendo quando terminei de colocar as notas da planilha. Kabuto me emprestou o laptop dele para que eu lançasse não só as notas dos alunos dele da turma de Bioética, com as outras matérias que ele lecionava. Ele me disse que mandaria o login e a senha do portal de nota para o meu e-mail e assim que eu o devolvesse o seu laptop com tudo lançado, Kabuto me dispensaria e eu estaria liberado do meu castigo.

Minhas costas e pescoço doíam por ter passado horas e mais horas sentado naquela cadeira dura da sala de aula. Também estava meio enjoado, iria voltar para a república e tomaria um bom banho. Queria descansar um pouco antes de ir para a casa da mãe do Kiba, para um campeonato de video game. E sim, a mãe do Kiba também trabalhava na faculdade. Ela era professora de medicina veterinária, uma das mais respeitadas da faculdade. Depois disso passaria a noite acordado lançando notas dos alunos do Kabuto.

Vi ao longe o elevador aberto, andei rápido antes que ele fechasse, mas Karin apertou o botão para descer e corri. Aquela demônia parou na porta me impedindo de entrar e o elevador desceu.

— Você demorou. - falou Karin.

— Eu não pedi para você me esperar. - respondi e apertei o botão para chamar o elevador de volta.

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e começou a me beijar.

— Chega Karin. Você tem namorado. - tentei me afastar dela.

— Isso não te impediu de transar comigo na semana passada. – ela me deu um sorriso aberto. Vendo que eu não ia ceder, falou: - Suigetsu passou a noite inteira o hospital cuidando de um lunático que foi pego pela polícia. O próprio Kabuto-sensei que pediu para ele ficar de olho no maluco. Ninguém vai atrapalhar a gente.

— Não importa. Foi só uma vem.

— Foram 5.

Não acredito que ela contava.

— Isso não vem ao caso. - assenti. – O que importa é que não vai acontecer mais.

— Mas Sasuke... - ela começava a ficar irritada. - Foi por causa daquela vagabunda de ontem, não foi?

— De quem você está falando?

— Daquela vadia de cabelo rosa da Sakura.

De onde ela tirava essas ideias. Se bem que... Eu acordei nu na mesma cama que ela e eu começava a me lembrar de ter conversado com ela na noite anterior. Ela me chamou atenção por estar sendo um livro de Epidemiologia no meio da festa, mas o que me fez ir até ela, foi notar o quão bonita ela era.

Então esse era o nome dela: Sakura. É, bonito nome.

— Não me faça de idiota. Eu vi que vocês saíram juntos. - Karin parecia irritada.

— Eu não faço, Karin. Você é.

O elevador chegou e Suigetsu deu de cara conosco quando a porta abriu. Notei que Karin ficou sem graça e eu entrei no elevador sozinho assim que ele saiu.

—-

Havia chegado em casa e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi tomar banho? Não.

Abracei a minha cama, e só acordei horas mais tarde quando ouvi a voz de Naruto e Gaara entrando no quarto.

— Fala sério, Teme. Você ainda está dormindo?

Naruto ligou a luz do quarto e eu escondi o meu rosto.

— Vão embora. - gritei.

— Já são 9 horas Uchiha, levanta logo. - Gaara puxou a minha coberta.

— Vocês são um saco.

Eu me levantei completamente desanimado e peguei a primeira roupa que vi. Tomei um bom banho e finalmente fiquei limpo.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Naruto e Gaara estavam jogando cada um no seu Nintendo switch, jogados nas camas.

— Vocês estão de sacanagem. - peguei o secador de cabelo e comecei a me arrumar. - Não sei como vocês conseguem ficar o dia inteiro no vídeo game?

— Não ficamos o dia inteiro no vídeo game. - falou Naruto.

— Só quando não temos nada para fazer. - completou Gaara.

— Pessoal, já passa das 9 horas. - Neji entrou no quarto. - Esse é o meu secador, Sasuke?

— Claro que é. – debochei.

As luzes da casa piscaram várias vezes.

— Eu espero que o meu secador não tenha queimado.

Apertei o botão de ligar e... Bem, parece que queimou mesmo.

— Você está me devendo um secador novo, Uchiha. Agora, vamos?

— Vamos! - Naruto saltou da cama. - Hoje é dia de festejar.

Eu gelei.

— O que vocês vão festejar? - perguntei. Não acreditava que Naruto contou a eles sobre o meu aniversário. Ele era o único que sabia.

Nossas mães eram melhores amigas desde o ensino médio. Eu e Naruto crescemos juntos, estudamos sempre na mesma escola. Quando chegou a vez de fazer faculdade, passamos para a mesma universidade, Konoha University e fazemos o mesmo curso, Ciências da Computação. Ele sabia que eu não gostava de lembrar do dia de hoje. Naruto não podia ter feito isso comigo.

— Vamos comemorar a despedida do Gaara. - disse Neji.

— Despedida? Você vai embora? - perguntei surpreso.

Gaara desligou o vídeo game portátil dele e respondeu:

— Vou me mudar para um apartamento aqui perto do campus.

— E morar com a mina dele. - Naruto continuou e tacou um travesseiro nele.

— Vai morar com a Ino? - Eu sabia que Gaara gostava dela, mas ele não era burro. Aquela garota era a maior vadia e esse ruivo idiota ainda ia morar com ela. - Parabéns.

Não sabia o que falar, mas era melhor que dar os pêsames.

— Valeu, mas vamos logo. Já está tarde.

Ele se levantou e Naruto o seguiu.

— Vamos Sasuke. Ainda temos que passar no mercado. - disse Naruto.

— Vão na frente. - eu respondi.

— Tudo bem. Só não demora, senão o Choji come toda a pizza. - disse Neji.

Todos se foram e eu fiquei sozinho no quarto para terminar de me arrumar.

Quanto terminei, a casa estava toda no escuro. Não tinha mais ninguém. Eram 9:30, tinha que me apresar. Coloquei o laptop do Kabuto na minha mochila. De repente a mãe do Kiba me ajudava com isso.

Haviam uns idiotas fantasiados com máscaras de animais. Eu ri. Era o pessoal do teatro, eles eram um bando de perdedores. Andando daquele jeito, só pagavam mico.

Decidi cortar caminho por uma estradinha que dava ao bosque. Era muito mal iluminada e não tinha asfalto, mas eu chegaria na metade do tempo na casa da mãe do Kiba. Ela morar mais afastado por causa dos animais resgatados que a família cuidava.

Durante o caminho tive a impressão que estava sendo vigiado, mas quando olhava a minha volta, não via ninguém.

— Que esquisito.

De repente, vi uma sombra atrás de mim. Me virei e a uns 20 metros atrás de mim, tinha um idiota do teatro com uma máscara branca de gato.

Eu parei e o encarei. A pessoa continuou me olhando.

— Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? - falei para ver se ele se tocava, mas ele continuou a olhar para mim. - O idiota! Você quer arranjar briga comigo. - comecei a fica irritado.

Dei um passo na direção dele, mas ele começou a caminhar na minha direção. Comecei a ficar assustado. Peguei o meu celular e avisei:

— Tô chamando a polícia.

A pessoa parou e foi embora pelo caminho contrário. Esperei até vê-lo virar a esquina.

Quando chegar na casa da mãe do Kiba, vou avisar a ela. Devia ser só um maluco querendo assustar, mas era melhor evitar aquele tipo de coisa.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, me assustei quando alguém pulou ao meu lado e tentou colocar um pano no meu rosto. O cheiro de química era muito forte, devia ter algum entorpecente. Foi por pouco, mas eu conseguir dar uma cotovelada no sujeito.

Ele se contorceu por conta do golpe e percebi que era o mesmo maluco de máscara de gato. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele cara? O que ele queria comigo?

Foi quando eu vi aquele maluco tirando alguma coisa de dentro da jaqueta. Parecia ser algo de metal. Era uma faca.

Eu não pensei duas vezes e comecei a correr. Ele me seguia com a faca em punho.

Em um certo momento, conseguiu uma distância de vantagem. Não sabia o que fazer. E se eu fosse para a casa do Kiba e o mascarado me seguisse até lá? O que ele poderia fazer? Eu poderia botar todos em perigo.

Decidir tomar outro caminho. O problema era que eu não conhecia direito aquele lugar e não havia ninguém na estrada para eu pedir ajuda.

Tentei bolar uma estratégia, mas acabei não percebendo uma raiz de árvore na minha frente. Tropecei e caí com tudo no chão.

Tentei me levantar, mas minha perna direita começou a doer intensamente. Achei que a tivesse deslocado.

Foi quando senti meu cabelo ser puxado com força. Tentei lutar, mas aquela pessoa era forte, só podia ser um homem. Eu vi a sua máscara e a última coisa que senti foi a lâmina da sua faca passando no meu pescoço.

Depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

 **N/A: A música do toque do celular é da cantora Pixie Lott - Birthday**


	2. Déjà vu

**Capítulo 2:** _ **Déjà vu**_

Senti uma ardência na minha garganta e logo acordei.

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Peguei o meu celular, era Itachi e ignorei a ligação. Olhei de novo para o aparelho e olhei a data.

 _23 de junho?_

Olhei para o lado e vi a mesma menina de cabelo rosa de ontem, do mesmo jeito. Olhei para mim e eu também estava do mesmo jeito que ontem.

O que está acontecendo?

— Que dia é hoje? - eu perguntei a ela. Meu celular podia está desatualizado.

Ela esticou o braço e pegou o seu celular ao lado do meu. Pude sentir o seu cheio. Também era o cheiro de ontem. Cereja.

— São 8:53 da manhã do dia 23 de julho. – ela disse calmamente.

— De novo...

— Como? – Ela olhou para mim com dúvida.

— Uhm, nada.

Eu me levantei e comecei a pegar as minhas roupas do chão. Passei a mão na minha garganta. Então aquilo foi um sonho? Nunca tive um pesadelo tão real quanto aquele.

— Você está com dor de garganta? – falou.

— Não.

Ela colocou o seu roupão e eu terminei de me vesti.

— Meu nome é...

— Sakura.

— É. – ela me olhou surpresa. – Não esperava que lembrasse.

Na verdade, nem eu, pensei.

Fui até escrivaninha dela e abri a caixa de remédio. Peguei o comprido de dor de cabeça, engolindo em seguida. Porque eu vi direto aqui?

Olhei para trás e ela me oferecia uma garrafinha de água. Igual ontem.

Que estranho.

— Hum, valeu. - e abri a porta do quarto para ir embora.

— Não acredito que você saiu cedo da festa, testuda.

Quase me choquei de novo com a Ino. De novo?

Ino estava a maquiagem borrada e o vestido abotoado de qualquer jeito. Gaara era um idiota mesmo. Foda-se. De qualquer forma ela não era minha namorada. Não ia perder tempo com aquilo e fui embora.

— Aquele não era o Sasuke Uchiha? – ouvi Ino perguntar.

Aquela cena me era familiar.

Caminhei para fora do prédio dos dormitórios. O sol estava de rachar logo cedo. De novo isso?

Um grupinho de líderes de torcida passava por mim dando risinhos e acenando. Que estranho.

Logo a frente, um casalzinho estava estudando, quando o cachorro do Kiba correu para cima deles, bagunçando tudo e ainda por cima mijando em cima do material deles. Ok?

Caminhando mais um pouco, só ouço a voz do megafone da Tenten que gritava com as pessoas que faziam flexão.

Levei um susto, quanto mais a frente, dois carros se chocaram no cruzamento e todos olharam para o local, curiosos. Isso estava começando a ficar estranho.

— OLHA A BOLA!

Alguém gritou ao fundo, e só vejo Tenten levando a bolada na cabeça e caindo no chão.

Eu hein, que dia doido.

Não demoro muito para chegar na INDRA. Logo vejo Choji já começando a arrumar a churrasqueira. Quando me viu, acenou para mim, mas passei direto. Não estava a fim de conversa.

Já estava subindo para o segundo andar, onde ficava os quartos, quando Neji apareceu na minha frente.

— Isso são horas?

Não respondi.

— Onde você estava? - Neji continuava a me questionar. - Você encheu a cara ontem. – Sem que obtivesse resposta, Neji estranhou. – Você está chapado?

— Não eu... Só tive um sonho estranho.

Neji pareceu nem dá ouvidos ao que eu disse.

— Ontem você estava pegando uma garota de cabelo rosa. Parecia estar gostando. Você foi para onde com ela depois de saírem da festa do Naruto?

— Ontem a Tenten levou uma bolada?

Neji olhos para mim de forma estranha.

— Que eu saiba, não. - respondeu. – E por que eu saberia alguma coisa dela?

Olhei para o Neji e cruzei os braços.

Ele ficou todo encabulado.

— Vai logo para o seu quarto. Você deve estar bêbado. – e desceu as escadas. - Não se esqueça que marcamos de almoçar hoje.

— Eu sei.

Cheguei para o meu quarto e vi que não tinha ninguém. Ia dormir, mas quando vi que horas eram, corrige para pegar a minha mochila. Já ia me esquecendo do jaleco que peguei emprestado com Suigetsu.

— Droga. – Esperava que estive no seu armário.

— PARABÉNS, TEME! - Naruto salto de tendo do meu armário, mas esperava por isso.

Naruto sorria feliz e segurava um bolinho com uma vela em cima.

— Eu te assustei?

— Claro que não. - falei e comecei a procurar o meu jaleco.

— Você vai aonde? É seu aniversário.

— Penitência do Orochimaru?

A bosta do jaleco estava toda amassado, igual as minhas roupas. Que droga! – E eu estou atrasado.

— Fala sério Sasuke. Aproveita o dia, faça um pedido. Não é sempre que você faz 20 anos. Oficialmente, você já é um adulto. - ele esticou o braço me oferecendo o bolinho.

— Eu odeio doce.

— Isso é quiche em formato de bolinho. E é…

— De tomate. – completei.

— Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Naruto.

Olhei desconfiado para ele.

— Foi a Tsunade que vez? – fiz outra pergunta.

— Foi. – Naruto estava surpreso.

Peguei o bolinho da mão dele e saí do quarto.

Cheguei no laboratório de informática 20 minutos atrasado. Esperava que Kabuto não me desse uma bronca. Eu não tinha culpa se os alunos dele é um bando de idiotas que não conseguiu passar em Bioética.

Eu precisava só o ajudar a lançar as notas no sistema da faculdade e me dispensaria.

Eu cheguei na sala e bato na porta avisando que eu estou entrando e puxo uma cadeira para ficar ao lado de Kabuto.

— Senhor Uchiha, eu já ia te procurar. – disse Kabuto.

Eu já havia ouvido aquilo.

— Desculpa a demora professor. - disse baixo apenas para Kabuto ouvir.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Alguns alunos já terminaram e eu já comecei a corrigir algumas provas. - ele abriu o computador dele e o colocou na minha frente. - Pode começar baixando as planilhas. Esses são os dados dos alunos que você tem que preencher.

— Pensei que você não fosse vir Sasuke-kun... - Karin estava sentada na primeira carteira colada com a mesa do professor.

Garota chata pra caralho.

— Senhorita Karin. O Sasuke está me ajudando. Por favor, não o atrapalhe.

— Mas professor, eu só estou sendo educada.

— Huhum sei. Terminei logo a sua prova.

— É que eu não estou entendendo uma questão. Será que o Sasuke poderia me ajudar? - Ela se debruçou ainda mais em cima da cadeira e ajeitou o seu decote.

— Karin, faltam 15 minutos para terminar a prova. Então se apressa, senão ficar com 0. - Isso realmente aconteceu?

Hoje eu estava ainda mais sem paciência com a Karin.

— O Senhor Uchiha disse tudo. – falou Kabuto e sorriu para mim.

— Tudo bem. Mas só porque foi o Sasuke que pediu? – Então Karin se voltou para a prova com um bico enorme.

–-

Já havia passado do meio dia quando Kabuto deu uma pausa para o almoço. Chegaria a tempo para a reunião com os rapazes, mas precisava me apresar.

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Itachi não largava do meu pé. Ignorei a ligação mais uma vez. Não era hore que eu iria falar com ele.

Fui um dos primeiros a chegar, na reunião. Logo depois Naruto chegou.

— Cadê o Gaara? - Neji questionou Naruto.

— Ele precisou sair com a Ino. - Respondeu Naruto se sentando ao meu lado com uma bandeira enorme de lanche.

— Ele não podia ter espero até mais tarde para transar. Gaara sabe muito bem que toda a segunda feira a gente tem uma reunião.

— Fala sério Neji. - disse Naruto indignado.

— Depois eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Sabaku, mas agora vamos começar a pauta da nossa reunião. Estamos chegando na época do nosso festival de verão e precisamos de um tema. Esse ano é nossa vez de escolher já que ano passado foi a vez das meninas do Senju. E acredito que ninguém vai querer de novo um show de talentos...

Estava tudo igual ao meu sonho. Parecia que eu já tinha vivido aquele dia. Parecia eu já sabia o que ia acontecer antes das coisas de fato acontecerem.

Olhei em minha volta e tudo estava igual.

Foi então que eu notei pela primeira vez o cartaz da apresentação que teria mais tarde do grupo de teatro. No cartaz havia umas mascaras de bichos, incluindo uma de gato, o que me remeteu ao homem mascarado do meu sonho.

Eu estava ficando enjoado.

— Ei pessoal, desculpe o atraso. - Kiba acabava de chegar seguido de Akamaru.

— Ei, Kiba. Segura do seu cachorro. - reclamou Naruto quanto teve seu cachorro quente roubado pelo cão.

Naruto se levantou e puxou sua bandeja.

— Deixa de ser mesquinho. Ainda tem um monte que comida aí. - falou Kiba.

— Mas eu não comi nada hoje...

Foi então que eu me lembrei.

— Naruto!

Mas foi tarde. Akamaru pulou em cima de Naruto, que se chocou com Sakura que derramou seu milk-shake de morango em cima de mim.

— Desculpa menina eu não te vi... - Naruto falou sem graça a ela..

— Tô todo sujo. – reclamei.

— Parece que nos encontramos de novo. – Sakura falou.

— Pois é. – respondi.

— Vocês já se conheciam? - Neji perguntou vendo toda aquela cena.

Eu não deixei ela responder. A puxei para longe.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntei. – Ah, me dá logo.

— O que

— O meu relógio.

— Ah, sim. – ela pegou o relógio da mochila e me deu. - Você ainda se lembra de mim? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Sakura. – disse o seu nome.

Pus o relógio no pulso e vi que já havia passado da 1 hora da tarde. Kabuto devia estar me esperando.

— Obrigado, mas eu tenho que ir agora.

E fui a INDRA para trocar de roupa. Quando meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de voz.

 _"Sasuke, eu fiquei te esperando por quase duas horas no restaurante e você nem para me avisar que não viria._

 _Você não é mais criança, Sasuke. Fugi dos problemas não vão fazer eles desaparecerem."_

Pus o celular no bolso.

–-

Era tarde quando Kabuto de dispensou e me emprestou o seu laptop para que eu lançasse as notas dos seus alunos no sistema. Tinha só que aguardar o seu login e senha por e-mail para começar. Iria ficar a noite toda fazendo isso, mas já esperava.

Meu corpo inteiro doía e eu estava com vontade de vomitar. Devia estar ficando doente. Iria dormir um pouco antes de ir para a casa da mãe do Kiba.

Vi o elevador aberto, andei rápido antes que ele fechasse, mas Karin apareceu e apertou o botão para descer. Aquela peste parou em frente a porta do elevador.

— Você demorou. - falou Karin.

— Eu não pedi para você me esperar. - respondi e apertei o botão para chamar o elevador.

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e começou a me beijar, mas eu tirei.

— Chega Karin. Suigetsu está subindo. – a adverti. Espera que eu tivesse certo dessa vez também.

— ha ha ha.. Muito boa Sasuke.

— Isso não é uma piada. – falei.

— Porque está me evitando? – Ela me perguntou. - Foi por causa daquela vagabunda de ontem, não foi?

— De novo a Sakura? Sério Karin. Evolui.

— Eu vi que vocês saíram juntos. - Karin parecia irritada.

— O elevador chegou. – e apontei para o mesmo.

Assim que abri, vi Suigetsu.

— E aí? – falei.

— E aí, Sasuke.

— A gente se encontra mais tarde na casa da mãe do Kiba.

Suigetsu balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e o elevador fechou. Ele não parecia muito feliz quando me viu sozinho com a Karin.

Fui deitar assim que cheguei na INDRA e fui acordado horas depois por Naruto e Gaara.

— Fala sério, Teme. Você ainda está dormindo?

Naruto ligou a luz do quarto. Eu me levantei bufando e fui tomar banho.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Naruto e Gaara estavam jogando cada um no seu Nintendo switch, jogados nas camas.

Eu já vivi aquilo.

— Que cara é essa Uchiha? - perguntou Gaara tirando os olhos do seu video game.

— Vocês já tiveram a sensação das coisas estarem se repetindo? – peguntei a eles.

— Claro que sim. – disse Naruto. – Todo dia Gaara perde para mim no Super Smash Bros. – e gritou.

— Porra Naruto! Eu estava conversando, seu trapaceiro. – brigou Gaara que ameaçou tacar o seu Nintendo em Naruto.

\- Que barulheira é essa? - Neji entrou no quarto. - Já passa das 9 horas e… esse é o meu secador, Sasuke?

— Com certeza.

As luzes da casa piscaram várias vezes.

— Eu espero que o meu secador não tenha queimado.

Apertei o botão de ligar e parece que o secador queimou.

— Você está me devendo um secador novo, Uchiha. Agora, vamos?

— Vamos! - Naruto saltou da cama. - Hoje é dia de festejar.

— Você vai mesmo morar com a Ino, Gaara? - perguntei a ele e Gaara me olhou de forma interrogativa.

— Vou. – disse firme.

— Porque você está dizendo isso Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto.

— Com tanta garota descente no campus, você teve botar o olho na garota mais puta daqui. – declarei.

Naruto e Neji se entre olharam. Gaara se levantou e saiu do quanto, mas antes disse um vai se foder a mim.

Talvez eu não devesse ter falado aquilo.

— Porque você falou isso Sasuke? Você sabe que o Gaara é apaixonado por ela. – Naruto disse sério e foi embora do quarto sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

— Você deveria zelar pelos seus amigos, Sasuke. – falou Neji. – Ainda mais você, que não tem muitos.

Eu ignorei o comentário.

— Você quer que eu te espere? – perguntou Neji.

— Não. Pode ir na frente. - eu respondi.

— Tudo bem. Só não demora, senão o Choji come toda a pizza. - disse Neji.

Quando terminei de me arrumar, não tinha mais ninguém em casa. Verifiquei se Kabuto havia me mandado o e-mail, mas nada chegou. Coloquei o seu laptop na minha mochila e tranquei a casa.

Passei pelos alunos que participaram a da peça que havia sido divulgada. Eles usavam máscaras de animais. Esse pessoal do teatro era ridículo.

Estava caminha para pegar um atalho para a casa da mãe do Kiba, mas algo me angustiou. Olhei para trás e vi uma pessoa de máscara de escarando.

Ok, isso não era normal.

— Jhonny, vamos logo? – alguém no meio do grupo de teatro gritou e o babaca que me encarava voltou para perto deles.

Quer saber? Nem fodendo vou passar por esse caminho.

Caminhei por mais de meia hora até a casa da mãe do Kiba pelo caminho habitual, e mais seguro. Aquela universidade era gigante.

Quando cheguei a casa estava toda no escuro. Fui abrir a porta, mas não consegui. Apertei a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu.

De repente a porta se abre e aparece um ser mascado. Não pensei duas vezes e dei um soco no sujeito.

— Surpresa! – Em um único tom, todos falaram.

As luzes se acenderam. Os rapazes estavam todos lá, me olhando incrédulos. Estavam todos da INDRA.

O mascarado começou a gemer no chão, e Akamaru o lambeu. A pessoa tirou a máscara e vi que era Kiba.

— Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. – disse Neji.

Aos poucos, o que deveria ser uma reunião de colegas de república, acabou havia se tornando uma festa. Mais algumas pessoas chegaram e todas me parabenizaram.

Vi Naruto ao longe conversando com Kiba e fui até eles.

— Você me paga. – disse entre dentes, tentando disfarçar a minha raiva.

— Mas eu não falei nada. - Naruto se defendeu. – Foi Neji que descobriu e armou tudo. Só soube da festa hoje de manhã.

— Sua mãe pediu para você colocar isso no olho. – disse Suigetsu entregando um saquinho que gelo a Kiba.

— Mas você devia ter avisado ao Neji. – repreendi Naruto. – Toda vez que tem surpresa é isso que acontece. – e apontei para Kiba.

— E isso não é nada divertido. – Kiba respondeu meio para baixo.

— SASUKEZINHO!... – Karen chegou me agarrando. – Porque você não disse que hoje era o seu aniversário?

Olhei para a cara de Suigetsu e ele não parecia feliz.

— Me deem licença um minutinho, eu preciso verificar uma coisa. – E sai dali o mais rápido possível.

Não gostava da Karen, mas Suigetsu havia sido legal comigo desde que cheguei na faculdade. Se comportar daquele jeito na frente dele, é faze-lo de idiota na própria cara.

Aproveitei aquela escapada para ir ao quarto de Kiba e verificar o meu e-mail.

— Ainda nada. – resmunguei para mim mesmo assim que atualizei a minha caixa de entrada.

Bateram na porta e em seguida a abriu.

— Preciso falar com você, Sasuke. – disse Suigetsu entrando no quarto.

— Claro. – respondi. – Eu imagino o que seja.

Diferentemente do habitual, Suigetsu estava bem sério.

—Então eu vou direto ao assunto. O que você tem com a _minha_ namorada? – ele enfatizou bem a palavra minha.

Ri fraco em sinal de descrença.

— Desculpa Suigetsu, mas eu e a Karin… nada a ver.

Ele não parecia acreditar.

— Então quer dizer que vocês não dormiram juntos?

Fiquei surpreso quando ele disse aquilo. Não soube o que responder. Me virei e comecei a atualizar o meu e-mail sem parar. Não queria ter aquela conversa com Suigetsu. Nada do que eu falasse iria adiantar.

— Desculpa, mas eu preciso lançar as notas do Kabuto até hoje. – menti, o e-mail ainda não tinha chegado.

—Eu sabia. - Suigetsu falou. - Bem que me avisaram sobre você.

Abriram a porta de vagar e Suigetsu falou:

— Para com essa merda Kiba. A gente está conversando. - Suigetsu disse irritado.

Olhei para trás e vi Kiba entrar no quarto usando a máscara. Quando ele sismava com uma coisa ficava insuportável.

Mas… Espera um pouco. A máscara do Kiba era de um cachorro.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Um gato.

As minhas lembranças vieram fortes na minha cabeça e eu comecei a sentir enjoo e fraqueza.

A pessoa tirou uma faca de sua jaqueta e sem ao menos Suigetsu pudesse se defender, ele o esfaqueou.

Aquele não era o Kiba.

Eu comecei a gritar, mas a música estava muito alta lá em baixo e ninguém me ouvia.

Tentei desviar dos ataques do mascarado como pode, mas estava sem saída. Olhei pela janela. Era alto, ia ser uma queda feia, mas se eu ficasse não teria chance alguma.

Porém o mascarado foi mais rápido do que eu e conseguiu me puxar antes que eu pulasse. Ele me jogou no chão com força e em seguida gravou sua faca no meu peito.

Então aquele era o meu fim.


	3. Não é coincidência

**Capítulo 3: Não é coincidência**

Acordei assustado e com falta de ar.

— Está tudo bem?

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Peguei o celular. Era o Itachi. Levantei em um pulo e comecei a me vestir.

— Espero não ter...

— Me acordado? – completei. – Você não me acordou.

— Ok.

Ela começou a se vestir.

— Seu nome é Sakura? – perguntei.

— Sim. – ela respondeu.

— E nós nunca tínhamos nos visto antes?

— Não. Até ontem a noite.

— Ai que merda. Isso é um pesadelo. – eu estava enlouquecendo.

— Olha só. Foi você que quis vir para cá comigo.

Assim que eu vesti por completo, sai correndo daquele quarto.

— Não acredito que você saiu cedo da festa, testuda.

Eu quase me choquei de frente com a Ino, mas ia ser hoje que eu iria perder tempo com ela.

— Aquele não era o Sasuke Uchiha?

Quando pus os meus pés para fora do prédio dos dormitórios, estava tudo igual.

O grupo de líderes de torcida sorrindo para mim.

O casal que estudava no jardim que logo seriam mijados pelo Akamaru. Tido e feito.

A voz da Tenten no megafone.

Mas a frente os dois carros se chocando.

— OLHA A BOLA!

E Tenten ser atingida pela bola.

Eu estava ficando doido. Eu estava ficando muito doido.

Eu só corri para a república. Deixei todo mundo falando sozinho e subi para o meu quarto. Me sentei na minha cama.

 _Porque isso está acontecendo?_

Abri o armário.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – disse Naruto segurando o bolinho. - Sasuke? Você está bem?

Não. Eu não estava bem.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sasuke, fala por favor.

Eu olhei para o Naruto e ele parecia preocupado.

— E-eu acho que estou enlouquecendo. Minha cabeça está dando voltas.

Naruto se sentou ao meu lado e falou:

— Você está chapado?

— NÃO! Não! – me desesperei.

— Tudo bem, ok? Eu acredito em você. – e pôs a mão no meu ombro. – Me diz o que aconteceu?

Me virei para o Naruto atordoado e olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dele.

— Eu sei que você vai achar loucura o que eu vou falar, mas eu já vive o dia de hoje. Duas vezes.

O dobe ficou me olhando de boca aberta. Parecia pensar em algo para me falar, mas pela cara que ele fazia, Naruto devia estar achando que eu era um pirado.

— Sasuke, eu...

— Por favor Naruto, acredita em mim. Você é a única pessoa que eu confio. Você precisa acreditar em mim. – eu estava me desesperando. – Eu juro que isso está acontecendo comigo.

— Sasuke, eu sei que esse é um dia difícil para você...

— A Tsunade que fez esse quiche de tomate para o meu aniversário. E mais tarde, de noite, o Neji preparou uma festa surpresa na casa da mãe do Kiba.

Naruto ficou surpreso com o que eu disse.

— Quem te contou? Aposto que foi o Choji. - ele deu um soco na perna.

— Não, não. Ninguém me contou. Eu passei o por esse dia. Eu sei o que vai acontecer.

— Sasuke calma.

— Não me pede para eu me acalmar... Naruto, alguém vai me matar!

Naruto olhou fixo para mim, depois olhou em volta do quarto e em baixo da cama.

— Isso é uma pegadinha. Foi o Kiba que pediu para você falar isso.

— Não, Naruto é sério. Essa droga não é uma pegadinha. Tem alguém tentando me matar e eu não faço ideia de quem seja.

O desespero percorria pelo meu corpo todo. Não sabia mais o que falar para Naruto começar a acreditar em mim.

— Sasuke, você está me assustando.

— É mesmo. Imagima como eu estou. – eu me levantei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. – Alguém vai me matar hoje. Eu sei.

— Olha para mim. - Naruto se levantou e me segurou pelos ombros. – Você está estressado e eu te entendo. Eu também perdi os meus pais e passar meu aniversario sem eles não é fácil.

Ele não estava entendendo.

— Liga para o Itachi, passa a tarde com ele. Você ainda tem seu irmão que te ama muito e se preocupa com você. – Naruto estendeu o celular dele. – Eu te garanto que amanhã vai ser melhor.

Naruto não entendia.

Depois que passei no prédio de Biologia, e peguei o laptop com Kabuto para o lançamento das notas da turma dele, fui na loja de construção. Comprei várias trancas de porta e uns pedaços de madeira. Passei o dia inteiro protegendo aquele quarto.

Só faltava a arma de choque que foi presente do Itachi. Ele havia me dado quando começou a passar a maior parte do dia fora, trabalhando e estudando. Eu nunca havia usado, mas aquela parecia uma boa hoje para começar. Abri minha gaveta e comecei a vasculhar.

Encontrei uma caixa azul que eu guardava as coisas para preciosas que eu tinha. Coloquei a caixa em cima da minha cama e empurrei a cômoda para frente da porta.

Me deitei confortavelmente e abri a caixa. Ela estava repleta de fotos dos meus pais e DVDs com filmagens dos nossos momentos. Eram fotos desde que eu e Itachi éramos bem pequenos até um pouco antes deles morrem.

Cada foto inundava a minha cabeça de lembranças. Eu conseguia sentir o color do abraço da minha mãe, o perfume que o meu pai usava para ir ao trabalho.

A porta é forçada e eu me assusto.

— Sasuke, você trancou a porta? – Naruto perguntou enquanto ainda atentava entrar.

— Eu preciso resolver o lance das notas do professor Kabuto ainda hoje. – menti. – Ficar um pouco sozinho me ajuda a consertar melhor.

— Vai que horas para a casa da senhora Inuzuka? - Gaara perguntou.

— Eu não sei. Um pouco mais tarde. – dei a desculpa.

— Pessoal, já passa das 9 horas. – Neji passou pelo corredor avisando a todo mundo.

As luzes picaram algumas vezes e se estabeleceu. Olhei para o relógio no meu criado mudo e vi que eram 9:10.

— Porra! Espero não tenha queimado nada aqui em casa. – Neji berrou.

Pelo menos, dessa vez, eu salvei o secador. E ri.

— Só não demora Sasuke. Hoje é dia de festejar.

E foram embora.

 _Sinto muito, Naruto, mas hoje não estou a fim de morrer._

Como eu não tinha nada para fazer, liguei a televisão e coloquei em um canal aleatório que estava passando um seriado de investigação criminal qualquer. Só não queria ficar em silêncio. Peguei o laptop do Kabuto e comecei a atualizar o e-mail. Nada ainda.

O teclado estava todo melecado. _Será que vasou alguma coisa na minha mochila?_ , pensei. Só me faltava estragar aquilo.

Peguei a mochila e retirei tudo. Aparentemente ela estava seca. Porém, estranhamente encontrei um envelope azul dentro. O abri e vi um cartão de aniversário.

Estava na cara que aquilo era coisa da Karin. Ela devia ter colocado na minha mochila quando eu fui falar com Kabuto mais cedo.

Eu o abri e a primeira coisa que percebo é a figura da máscara de gato e embaixo escrito: _"Aproveite como se fosse o seu ultimo dia."_

Ouvi um tiro e me assustei. Era do maldito seriado na tv. Então ela desligou sozinha.

Olhei em volta dela e mexi no cabo. Ouço um grito.

O maldito cabo daquela tv estava com mal contato. Ela ligou e me deu um baita susto.

Eu que não ia ficar me assustando a noite inteira por causa daquele seriado. Comecei a vasculhar o quarto procurando o controle e troquei de canal.

Pus em um telejornal que dava a notícia que tinha um maluco que havia sido pego depois de matar estudantes em uma faculdade de outra cidade. Ele havia tomado um tiro e o encaminharam para o hospital aqui do lado, que pertencia a parte de Medicina da minha faculdade.

Lembrei que Karen me falou que Suigetsu havia passado o plantão tomando conta de um lunático. Pelo que falavam na televisão, o cara fugiu depois de matar um policial e então a televisão desligou e me assustou mais uma vez.

— Porra! – urrei.

Já que ia ficar a noite toda no quarto, pelo menos ia consertar aquela merda. Peguei um alicate, uma fita isolante e comecei a vascular a caixa de ferramentas para encontrar a chave de fenda. Foi então que eu senti um arrepio na espinha.

Olhei para o armário e a porta estava entreaberta. Não lembrava de te-lo deixado aberta.

Peguei o martelo que estava usando para pregar as janelas e caminhei até lá, lentamente. Respirei fundo, tomando coragem e com o martelo preparado. Puxei a porta e não havia ninguém. Graças a Deus! Suspirei aliviado.

Me sentei no chão e comecei a arrumar as ferramentas que ia usar.

A televisão liga mais uma vez.

Percebi a porta do banheiro abrir e o mascado sair do banheiro.

Ele corre para cima de mim, mas eu consigo me levantar a tempo e acerto o martelo nele, que cai no chão.

Tendo correr dali, mas eu havia trancado todas as portas.

— SOCORRO! – grito o mais alto possível. – Alguém me ajuda!

Mas o mascarado se levanta e vai para cima de mim, me acertando uma facada em cheio.


	4. Direção

**Capítulo 4: Direção**

– Ahhh!

– Ahhhh! – Sakura deu um pulo e olhou para mim, assustada. – O que houve?

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Corri para fora da cama e pegando o meu celular, tacando-o na parede.

– Eu não aquento mais! – gritei e senti uma dor dilacerante no meu peito.

– Você está com dor? – Sakura perguntava preocupada.

– Eu só quero que pare. Por favor, faça parar.

Aquilo era o inferno!

Coloquei as minhas roupas de qualquer jeito. Não sabia o que fazer.

– Senta, por favor. – Sakura tentava me acalmar.

– Não toca em mim! – gritei.

Sai correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Passei por Ino no corredor.

Eu tinha que ir embora. Urgente!

Mas tudo estava igual. TUDO!

As pessoas, as líderes de torcida, Akamaru, Tenten gritando.

Eu estava perdido.

Tudo parecia girar.

Então alguém esbarra em mim e, pelo estado que estou, me assusto.

– Você esqueceu seu tênis.

Era Sakura.

Eu a abracei apertado e comecei a chorar. Ela me abraçou de volta. Eu sei que ela achava que eu era doido.

Sakura me levou a cantina da faculdade e pedi um suco extragrande de tomate com muito gelo.

Eu devia estar com a aparecia péssima, porque Sakura me olhava espantada.

– Para de me olhar como se eu tivesse mijado na sua cama.

Ela desfez aquele olhar.

– Desculpa, eu não queria te irritar. – falou. – Eu só estou tentando entender tudo o que você falou de um jeito racional.

– Eu já tentei fazer. – resmunguei. O meu suco havia acabado.

– Sasuke, vamos dizer que eu acredite em tudo isso que você me falou, deve haver uma razão que te fez ficar prezo nesse dia. De todos esses dias, o que torna hoje esse dia especial?

– Eu não sei. – Abaixei a cabeça e esfreguei as minhas têmporas.

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Meu celular começou a tocar na mesma hora.

– É seu aniversário? - ela me perguntou.

– Huhum. – confirmei.

Sakura se jogou na cadeira.

– Então é isso!

Eu neguei.

– Aniversário só servem para comer e ganhar presentes. Não há nada de especial. – falei. – Por favor outro suco. – pedi a garçonete que passava ao lado.

– Mesmo que você não goste, é uma data simbólica e quem está matando você sabe que hoje é dia do seu aniversário.

Olhei para ela não muito satisfeito.

– Escuta Sasuke. – Ela pegou um lápis de olho de sua nécessaire de maquiagem e um guardanapo de da mesa. - Me quem são as pessoas que sabem que hoje é seu aniversário e as que poderem quer você morto.

Por mais que achasse o meu aniversário não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo comigo, comecei a falar.

– Bem, graças ao Naruto, todos da INDRA sabem que é o meu aniversário hoje. – suspirei ao lembrar de outro fato. – E hoje eles vão dar uma festa surpresa.

– Como você sabe disso? – Sakura perguntou.

– Eu te disse que já vivi esse dia. – respondi. – Então pode ser qualquer pessoa.

– Mas então quem tem motivos para te matar?

Comecei a pensar.

– Pode ser o Suigetsu.

– Bom começo. – Sakura começou a anotar. – Espera. Suigetsu? Ele não trabalha no hospital?

– Sim, ele estuda medicina. É um dos veteranos da INDRA. Porque? – inquiri.

– Não. Nada. Continua.

– Bem, eu fui para cama com a namorada dele. Algumas vezes. – falei. –Espera, não pode ser ele. Da segunda vez o mascaro matou ele também.

Sakura olhou para mim e riscou o nome do Suigetsu.

– Mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, ele seria o principal suspeito. Eu beijei a Karin na frente dele, na festa do Naruto.

– Então isso foi antes de você ter ido falar comigo. – disse Sakura.

– Hum? – ironizei. – E você deve ter me chapado e se aproveitado de mim, então nem vez.

– O que? – Ela arregalou aqueles olhões verdes. Como eles eram lindos. – Foi você que me ofereceu bebida e quando eu vi, você estava pelado em cima de mim, enfiando o seu pênis na minha vagina.

– A gente transou mesmo? – a questionei.

– Nós acordamos nus. O que você acha? – declarou.

– Ah.. Bem, eu espero não ter te machucado. – não queria ser babaca com ela.

– Você não foi o meu primeiro. – inquiriu. – Embora já fazia bastante tempo que não transava daquele jeito.

Seu rosto começou a ruborizar. Tudo nela era lindo. Eu queria poder lembrar mais daquela noite.

– Vamos voltar aos suspeitos. – Sakura falou.

– Ah, sim. – acordei. – Bem, tira o nome do Suigetsu e põe da namorada dele, a Karin. Acho que ela viu a gente ontem.

– Tomara que não seja ela. Por que ela também deve estar atrás de mim.

– Vamos torcer. – e continuei pensando. – Tem o Neji, que eu pego as coisas dele e devolvo quebradas; o Choji, eu já comi os doces que ele esconde no quarto dele; o Orochimaru, que eu já bati no carro dele; o Gaara, que eu bati no carro do Orochimaru com o carro dele; o Kiba, eu já enchi a cama dele de cocô; o atendente do Subway, que sempre erra o meu pedido de proposito e que eu joguei refrigerante na cara dele...

Sakura olhou para minha cara.

– A professora Kurenai, que irritei tanto ela para adiar a prova de Design de dados que ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro; o marido dela... Não olha com essa cara pra mim. Adolescente faz merda mesmo.

– E você não é fácil, né. – Sakura falou.

– Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. – bufei. – Eu tô perdido.

– Escuta, não precisa ficar assim. – Ela pôs a sua mão em cima da minha. Sua pele era tão macia. – Pelo o que parece, você tem inúmeras vidas, então você vai ter inúmeras chances de descobrir quem é o seu assassino.

– Você está falando que eu vou ter que ficar morrendo, até desvendar isso? Esse é seu plano?

– Tem alguma ideia melhor?

Fiz um muxoxo. Ela estava certa. Olhei para o relógio. Ainda era 10:30 da manhã.

– Para achar o meu assassino, não. Mas eu tenho um plano para nós dois até o horário do almoço.

Sakura olhou para mim e vi que ela entendeu exatamente o meu plano naquele momento.

Eu e Sakura voltamos correndo para o quarto dela e aproveitamos o restante da manhã juntos, trancados no quarto.

Depois voltei para INDRA e comecei a fazer a minha lista. Não era só a chance de encontrar o meu assassino, mas também de fazer as coisas que eu nunca tive coragem de fazer antes.


	5. Nomes

**CAP 5: Nomes**

Então o primeiro nome da lista era: _Karin_

Segui ela o dia todo.

Pelo campus da faculdade.

Pelo shopping.

No salão de beleza.

E até ela voltar para a casa dela.

A vida dela era muito chata.

A vi escolhendo roupa e olhei no meu relógio, já tinha passado das 9 da noite. Karin devia estar se arrumando para a minha festa surpresa.

Ela abriu o sapateiro dela, mas em vez de ter sapatos como uma pessoa normal lá dentro, ela tinha um altar com uma foto minha.

– Mas que porra é essa?

Ela olhou na direção da janela que eu estava e rapidamente me escondi. Aquela maluca estava envolvida com magia negra.

Karin fechou a janela e as cortinas. Um pedaço do tecido ficou preso no abajur e pude ver o que ela fazia dentro do quarto.

Vi ela pegando uma vela e a acendendo, colocando ao lado da minha foto.

Mas olhando bem, não havia só a minha foto. Tinha uma blusa que eu achava que tinha perdido, uma meia que era justamente o pé que estava faltando e uma cueca. Como ela conseguiu a minha cueca?

Ouvi folhas secar serem pisadas e ao olhar para trás. Tomei uma facada do palhaço de máscara.

Então quer dizer que não podia ser Karin.

–-

O segundo nome da lista seria: _Gaara_

Lembrei que Gaara não estava no almoço que Neji marcou com todos da INDRA. Perguntei ao tapado do Naruto e ele disse que tinha ido ao hospital.

Mas Gaara nunca vai ao hospital? Suspeito.

Fico por horas esperando ele sair, até que já anoitecendo, o carro dele passa por mim e o sigo de bicicleta.

Ele para o carro em frente a um prédio pequeno. Gaara dá a volta até a outra porta e Ino sai com os olhos vendados. Esse deve ser o lugar que os dois vão morar, pensei

Eles entram e eu continuei no encalço dele, redobrando os cuidados para não ser pego.

Eles pegam o elevador sozinhos e vejo que parou no 4º andar, corro pelas escadas até lá. A porta já está aberta e me espreito para ver o que os dois estejam fazendo.

Estico a cabeça e vejo Gaara sentando no chão, abrindo uma caixa enorme e Ino, entusiasmada, sentada em um banquinho dentro do apartamento quase sem mobília. Até que de dentro da caixa Gaara tira um carrinho de bebê.

Um carrinho de bebê?

Ino o abraça e ele beija a sua barriga.

Por essa eu não esperava.

Ino e Gaara vão pais! De um bebê! Humano!

Voltei para casa atordoado, pensando no que eu havia visto essa tarde.

Freei a bicicleta quando, em frente a república, vi o mascarado, dei meia volta e pedalei o mais rápido que eu pude.

Mas um carro me pegou e me jogou para longe. Bati minha cabeça no asfalto.

Antes de morrer, mostrei o dedo do meio para ele.

Acordei na cama da Sakura com uma enorme dor no corpo.

– Maldito carro. – resmunguei, puto da vida.

– Espero não ter te acordado. – olhei para o lado e vi Sakura.

Olhei para ela com más intenções. Ainda era cedo.

Ela se levantou, se certificando que a porta estava fechada e pulou em cima de mim para fazer amor.

–-

O terceiro nome da lista era: _Neji_

Voltei com Neji de volta para casa depois da nossa reunião. Passamos no mercado para comprar cerveja e papel higiênico.

Eu estava carregando 4 packs de cerveja e Neji o saco com papel higiênico. Ele era um babaca.

– A ideia do Kiba é tão imbecil. - Neji comentava toda a reunião. Ele não calava a boca nem por um minuto. - Quem vai querer fazer um campeonato de cachorro. É capaz dele ser expulso...

Meu ouvido desligou depois dos primeiros cinco minutos de reclamação.

– Oi, Neji. – Tenten passou por nos correndo.

Quando Neji se virou, quase dando um nó no pescoço, só para ver Tenten correndo com um short curto, ele trombou na caixa de correios e caiu no chão com as compras.

Comecei a ajuda-lo a catar, até que vejo um envelope azul igual ao que eu achei dendro da minha mochila antes de morrer pela segunda vez. Eu abri e vi o mesmo cartão de aniversário. Eu havia pensado que tinha sido a Karin.

– Sasuke, não. – disse Neji me viu com o envelope nas minhas mãos.

Eu o abri e vi o desenho da máscara e a frase: _"Aproveite como se fosse o seu último dia."_ Olhei furioso para ele.

– Filho da puta. Eu sabia que era você. – Eu pulei em cima dele e fomos parar no meio da rua.

Mas não havia percebido que vinha um ônibus na nossa direção.

Acordei com mais dor no corpo que da vez anterior.

– Não era Neji. - Olhei para Sakura. Ela não havia entendo nada.

As vezes eu me esquecia que só eu lembrava das coisas.

–-

Quarto nome: _Choji._

Ele passou o dia inteiro comento.

Churrasco no café da manhã.

Dois lanches completos como almoço da nossa reunião.

Rodício de doces como sobremesas.

Festival de _Food-truck_ como lanches da tarde e depois, um chazinho para não dá azia.

No fim do dia eu já estava enjoado com tanta comida.

Até agora não havia nada suspeito com ele. Mas alguma coisa ainda me incomodava. A alguns dias, Choji estava com uma mania estranha de olhar as estrelas na beira da piscina depois do jantar.

Então de noite, quando todo muito foi embora para a casa da mãe do Kiba, Choji voltou como eu esperava. Eu me escondi no arbusto.

Ele olhava de um lado para o outro até que apareceu um cara estranho com um pacote. Choji abriu o embrulho, conferindo que estava dentro. Depois ele entregou uma quantia em dinheiro e foi embora.

Choji esperou o cara se afastar bastante e sentou no meio fio da calçada.

Eu fiquei muito curioso com aquilo.

Mas então ele começou a colocar na boca o que havia ali dentro e seu rosto ficou todo branco.

Aquilo não passava de doces?

As luzes da rua piscaram e eu me virei. O mascarado saltou em cima de mim e me jogou na piscina, afundando a minha cabeça até eu perder a consciência.

Também não era o Choji.

Acordei vomitando.

Olhei para Sakura e ela estava pasma.

– Na próxima, eu fico mais tempo. – comecei a me vesti e comecei logo a minha investigação.

–-

O próximo nome seria: _Kiba._

O trouxa do Inuzuka sempre caminha com o cachorro dele de noite, mas naquele dia Kiba havia deixado o Akamaru com a mãe. Deu a desculpa que tinha que levá-lo para dar banho e tosar.

Mas quem dá banho no cachorro de noite?

Era ele. Eu tinha certeza. Tudo por causa de uma brincadeira que nem foi minha ideia. Naruto havia dado a ideia de enchermos a cama dele de cocô para darmos uma lição em Kiba, já que ele não limpava a sujeira do próprio cachorro. Nem preciso fazer que ele ficou puto da vida com nós dois.

Eu o vi caminhanhando, e me escondi atrás do muro com um bastão de beisebol.

Quando eu vi sua sombra bem próxima, acertei com toda a força que eu tinha bem na cabeça dele.

Olhei para o chão e Naruto estava caído.

– Sasuke o que você fez? – Kiba gritava.

– Não acredito. – me desesperei.

Ajoelhei e tentei acordá-lo. Rezava para que eu não tivesse o matado.

— Me desculpa, Naruto. – e olhei para o Kiba. – Eu queria acertar você.

– Porque você queria me acertar, seu pirado?

Uma sombra apareceu ao meu lado e quando olhei o mascarado acertou o taco de basebol em mim.

Não era o Kiba, e se mas para frente eu tivesse alguma dúvida, também não era o Naruto.


	6. As coisas estão piorando

**Capítulo 6: As coisas estão piorando.**

Minha cabeça latejava como nunca antes esteve.

 _"It started out as the worst day,_

 _but now you got me feeling like its my birthday..."_

Eu acordei zonzo.

— Espero não ter te acordado.

Olhei para ela e falei: - Essa sua ideia é horrível!

Eu sei, eu sei, ela não tem culpa, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Só que eu já estava cansando de morrer ultimamente.

Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Meu corpo inteiro doía, minha cabeça latejava, nunca estive tão enjoado e estava com dificuldade de respirar.

— Você está bem? – Sakura me perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

— Tô, eu só me sinto meio estranho. – comecei a me vesti.

— Você não parece bem. Quer que eu meça sua pressão?

Não conseguia falar nada, a garganta também doía muito. Peguei o caixa de primeiros socorros e tomei dos os comprimidos da cartela. Também peguei a garrafa de água que Sakura deixava no criado mudo e a tomei quase inteira.

— Mas tarde a gente conversa. – Tinha que encontrar logo aquele assassino.

Qual jeito eu morreria hoje? Já fui degolado, esfaqueado, atropelado, afogado, agredido... Quando Itachi falava que eu era um sortudo, não acho que estava se referindo a isso.

Então eu abri a porta para sair, esperei um pouco, Ino estava vindo.

— Não acredito que você saiu cedo da festa, testuda.

Ela parou de falar na hora que me viu e eu a encarei, mas eu não estava bem. Tudo girava e estava distorcido. Foi então que eu apaguei.

—-

O som do bipe ecoava na minha cabeça. Com bastante dificuldade, tentei abrir os meus olhos. Eu só conseguia saber que o teto era branco. Minha cabeça doía muito e o enjoo não passava. Tentei focar minha visão quando uma pessoa entrou no lugar onde eu estava. Eu arrisquei falar, mas nada saiu.

Eu só via a sombra e a pessoa se aproximar mais, mas nada nítido. O rosto com aquela mascara branca surgiu na minha frente.

Fechei meus olhos, os pressionando e quando os abri, vi que era Sakura.

— Oi. Que bom que acordou. – Sakura disse. – Como você se sente?

— Meio bêbado. – respondi.

— Deve ser da ressaca de ontem. – ela falou enquanto anotava algo em sua prancheta.

Olhei em volta tentando reconhecer aquele local.

— Eu estou mesmo em um hospital? – perguntei.

— Você desmaiou no meu quarto.

— Que dia é hoje? – fiz mais uma pergunta.

Se eu tivesse sorte, já seria outro dia.

— 23 de julho. – olhou o relógio de pulso. - As 7:45 da noite.

Mas como minha sorte acabou a muito tempo...

— O que você faz aqui? – perguntei.

Sakura vestia um jaleco branco e cabelo preso em um coque.

— Eu trabalho aqui. Faço residência.

Olhei para ela surpreso.

— Quantos anos você tem?

Ela riu.

— Terminei o ensino médio bem cedo e comecei a trabalhar aqui mês passado. Tenho a sua idade.

Bateram na porta e Suigetsu entrou.

— Com licença Haruno. Vim ver como ele está.

— Ah, sim claro. Eu vou ver os outros pacientes. – disse Sakura a Suigetsu e depois se voltou para mim. – Vou ver se eu consigo pegar um plantão para ficar de olho em você, ok? Qualquer coisa você me chama.

E ela foi embora.

Suigetsu olhou para mim intrigado.

— Desde quando você conhece a Sakura? – perguntou Suigetsu.

— Já faz um tempinho. – respondi. Se contássemos todas as vezes que revivi esse dia, daria umas boas semanas.

— Bem, Sasuke. Preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Suigetsu retirou umas chapas de raio-X de dentro de um envelope e me mostrou.

— Eu não sei o que você está fazendo, mas seu corpo está cheio de lesões. – Suigetsu parecia preocupado.

— E isso é grave? – perguntei a ele.

— Diante disso, eu não sei como você ainda está vivo. – respondeu sério. – E outra coisa. O seu exame de sangue deu um alto nível de cianeto. O que você anda tomando?

— Nada. – me defendi.

— Cianeto é um veneno. Seja o que for que você está tomando, eu quero que você pare agora enquanto dá para reverter.

— Eu não estou tomando nada. Eu juro. – Tentei passar o mais sincero possível. – Eu só preciso ir embora. Não quero por ninguém em perigo.

Na hora que pus os meus pés no chão, Suigetsu me segurou.

— Você vai a lugar nenhum.

— Você não vai entender. Tem alguém querendo me matar. –afirmei a ele.

Suigetsu olhou para minha cara como se eu fosse um doido.

— Cara, para de usar drogas. Elas estão acabando com você. – sua voz saia com pena de mim.

— Eu preciso ir. – Tentei faze-lo me soltar.

— Sasuke. Não! – Suigetsu foi firme e conseguiu me segurar. – Se tem alguém querendo te matar, aqui é o lugar mais seguro para você ficar. – Ele declarou. - Além disso eu estou cuidando de um psicopata que tem até policial em frente ao quarto. Eu vou ficar mais uma noite inteira nesse hospital. Então fica de boa aí.

Voltei a deitar na cama, contrariado.

— Então o que você faz aqui? – perguntei. - Não tinha que está tomando conta do seu doido?

Suigetsu riu ironicamente para mim.

— Existe uma coisa chamada hora de descanso. Mas para sua informação, Kabuto está tomando conta dele. Se você estiver entediado, posso falar para ele traz logo o seu castigo para você terminar.

— Ele sabe que eu estou aqui? – Suigetsu afirmou com um sorriso no rosto. – Puta que me pariu. - resmunguei

Nem no hospital o lacaio do Oroshimaru me deixava em paz com aquelas malditas notas.

— Você está com fome? Quer que eu peça o se jantar antes do Kabuto aparecer? – Suigetsu me perguntou.

— Não. - Não ia ser fácil me livrar dele. - Eu quero refrigerante. – e fiquei olhando o teto novamente.

— Tudo bem, vou pegar um para você. De cola? – Suigetsu perguntou.

— Tanto faz.

E ele foi embora.

Não ia ficar e colocar a vida de todos naquele hospital em risco. Ainda mais a vida de Suigetsu e de Sakura.

Caminhei até porta e a abri. Ele não estava no corredor. Tinha que ser cuidadoso e cair fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Suigetsu ia trabalhar de carro, isso eu sabia. Então as chaves deviam estar na sala que ele dividia com os outros residentes. Já havia ido lá, era perto de onde eu estava.

Encontrei rápido a sala, não foi difícil. Ela estava toda escura, não devia ter ninguém. Abri a porta divagar para não fazer barulho e ascendi a luz. De fato, não tinha ninguém mesmo.

O lugar tinha quatro mesas e alguns armários. Agora só tinha que saber qual pertencia a Suigetsu. Observado um pouco, havia uma mesa que possuía uma porta retrato da Karen. Havia a encontrado.

Quando fui abri a primeira gaveta, dei de cara logo com a bendita chave. Ao pegá-la, senti que ela possuía um fundo falso embaixo da mesma. Que estranho, pensei, aquelas coisas sempre me deixavam curioso. Não pude ignorar, acabei levantando o fundo falso e logo me arrepiei.

Eu estava assustado. Havia uma máscara branca de gato escondida na gaveta do Suigetsu. A mesma que me perseguia, eu a reconheceria e qualquer lugar. Foi então que eu corri o mais rápido possível dali.

Só parei quando vi a recepcionista do andar. Me abaixei e passei pelo balcão sem ser visto. Havia também um policial fazendo guarda em um quarto. Devia ser do paciente de Suigetsu, também tinha que tomar cuidado para ele não me ver. Olhei bem para o policial e me parecia que ele estava dormindo, então corri de lá.

Não consegui ir muito longe. Alguém segurou o meu braço.

— Sabia que ia tentar fugir. – Suigetsu olhou para minha mão. – Como você conseguiu a minha chave?

Não deu tempo de responder. O mascarado apareceu e acertou vários golpes de faca em Suigetsu.

— NÃO!

Gritei o mais alto que eu pude e então ele começou a correr atrás de mim. Agora eu estava enrascado. Eu tinha que pensar em algo.

É isso! Uma ideia surgiu na minha cabeça.

Eu já havia estado aquele hospital algumas vezes, eu sabia onde ficava cada lugar. Eu tinha a vantagem. Entrei em vários corredores, para tentar despista-lo.

Quando percebi que havia conseguido, fui para a garagem pela saída de emergência. Daria tempo suficiente de chegar lá e sair com o carro. Ele não me alcançaria.

Abri a ultima porta e encontrei a garagem, mas ela era enorme. Não sabia onde Suigetsu havia estacionado o carro.

Comecei a aperta o botão do alarme e o som me guiou. Mas para minha surpresa, o mascarado conseguiu me alcançar.

Como?, era a pergunta que eu me fazia. Ele não poderia me encontrar tão rápido.

Fui rápido e consegui me esconde atrás de uma pilastra, mas eu não podia ficar alí para sempre. Segurei a chave, firme na minha mão e me preparei para correr.

 _É 1. É 2. É 3 e... já!_

Apertei o alarme e vi que o carro estava um pouco mais a frente. Foi então eu corri como nunca antes.

Abri a porta e entrei. O mascado quase me alcançou, mas consegui fechar o carro antes.

Ele começou a bater no vidro da janela e eu me senti aliviado pela primeira vez. Mas esse sentimento diminuiu quando eu o vi pegar um pé de cabra.

Liguei o carro e arranquei, deixando-o para trás.

Dirigi como um louco, entrei em qualquer rua que me desse na telha. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu estava livre.

LIVRE!

Urrei de felicidade, gritei, gargalhei, buzinei, corria a toda a velocidade tamanha era a minha emoção.

— Agora vem me pegar, filha da puta! – e gargalhei mais uma vez.

Mas minha alegria terminou cedo demais. Uma viatura da polícia estava vindo atrás de mim com a sirene ligada. Eu parei no acostamento e logo depois um policial de meia idade estava ao lado, me pedindo para abaixar a janela. Eu o obedeci.

— Você sabe que não é permitido dirigir a essa velocidade nessa estrada, mocinho? – o policial perguntu.

— Sim, senhor. – falei. Não queria ter problemas logo com um policial.

Ele me analisou, seriamente. Eu estava começando a suar frio. Não podia ficar ali por muito tempo.

— Identidade e documento do carro. – o policial pediu.

Eu estava lascado.

— Eu esqueci na minha casa. – Esperava que colasse.

— Você acha que eu vou acreditar?

 _Pelo jeito não_ , pensei.

O policial continuou me observando mais um pouco. Eu ainda estava com a roupa do hospital. Eu era um fodido mesmo.

A cada minuto que eu ficasse ali, era arriscado. O mascarado poderia aparecer. Foi então que eu comecei a me desesperar.

— Por favor, o senhor precisa me liberar. – eu implorei. – Ele está atrás de mim.

— Quem está atrás de você? – o policial me perguntou.

A cada segundo eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

— O homem mascarado. Ele que me matar!

O policial ficou olhando para a minha cara.

— Você usou drogas? – ele perguntou. – Meu rapaz, eu posso muito bem te prender agora mesma por andar sobre o efeito de alucinógenos.

— O quê? - Eu não estava acreditando. Tinha um doido atrás de mim! - Eu nã... Espera aí. Se eu tivesse usado drogas e depois dirigido, é crime né?

Ele olhou para mim sem entender a minha pergunta.

— É. - o policial respondeu, desconfiado.

— E eu iria para cadeia? Para uma cela bem segura?

— É. – ele concordou.

O policial parecia não entender direito aonde eu queria chegar, mas agora eu tinha mais uma chance.

— Eu estou completamente chapado. – declarei com convicção. – Eu bebi, fumei maconha, crack, ecstasy. Tudo isso e mais umas coisas que eu nem lembro. Eu tô muito doido. Tô doidão de verdade.

Houve uma pausa.

— Bem, então... Então eu vou ter que te prender. – falou o policial.

— Claro. É seu dever. - concordei com ele.

Sai o carro e me algemou, me conduzindo até a viatura.

O policial fechou a porta atrás de mim e começou a ler a meus direitos.

— Você tem direito a uma ligação quando chegarmos na deleg...

Foi nessa hora que um carro veio a toda velocidade e jogou o policial para longe. O motorista abaixou o vidro do carro. Era o mascarado.

Eu tinha que sair dali, mas como? Estava algemado.

— O que você quer comigo? – gritei a ele.

Ele saiu do carro e com uma faca na mão, abaixou.

— O que você vai fazer? – eu estava histérico – Me deixa em paz, por favor?

O mascarado se levantou, entrando de volta no seu carro e deu ré.

Ele estava desistindo? Ele finalmente estava me deixando livre? O que estava acontecendo?

Mesmo longe, eu o vi pegar um isqueiro e ascende-lo. Tentei me esticar para ver o que ele tinha feito. Notei a gasolina do carro em que eu estava, derramando na estrada.

O mascarado jogou o isqueiro.

A última coisa que eu me lembro, foi o som da explosão.


	7. Ladrão de Parabéns

**Capítulo 7: Ladrão de Parabéns**

O boom alto que havia dentro do me celebro, me acordou. Olhei em minha volta e estava novamente no quarto da Sakura e a mesma acariciava meu cabelo.

\- Espero não ter te acordado. – ela falou.

Eu neguei. Coloquei a minha calça e peguei os comprimidos de dor de cabeça da caixa de remédios.

\- Me passa a água, por favor? – pedi a ela e engoli todos os comprimidos.

\- Como você sabia que tinha comprimidos? – se referiu a caixa branca e me deu a garrafa de água. – Você já esteve aqui?

\- Huhum. – afirmei e deu um longo gole.

 _"_ _It started out as the worst day,_

 _b_ _ut now you got me feeling like its my birthday_ _..."_

\- Hoje é seu aniversário? – Sakura perguntou.

\- Infelizmente, Sakura.- respondi. Ignorei a ligação e guardei o celular na minha calça.

\- Você se lembra do meu nome? – ela parecia surpresa.

\- Claro que eu lembro.

Por essa ela não esperava. Eu ri e fui abri a porta.

\- Não acredito que você saiu cedo da festa, testuda.

Ino arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

\- Sabe Ino, eu sempre te achei uma vadia, mas mesmo assim o meu amigo gosta de você. Eu espero mesmo que você não esteja brincando com o Gaara. – e fechei a porta na cara dela.

Voltei a me vesti.

\- O que foi? – perguntei a ela.

\- Você é sempre tão simpático de manhã? – Sakura me questionou.

\- Normalmente sim. – Terminei de colocar a minha blusa. – Agora eu preciso encontrar quem está querendo me matar antes que anoiteça.

Sakura riu.

\- Para de brincadeira. – ela achava que eu estava fazendo piada e riu.

\- Não é brincadeira. – falei.

Agora Sakura devia estar me achando um completo maluco. Ela ficou muda e me encarou por alguns segundos. Parecia pensar com cuidado no que iria falar a segui, mas eu não tinha tempo para discutir o meu nível de loucura e sai do quarto.

Comecei a repassar mentalmente que ainda era suspeito. Já havia riscado várias pessoas. Será que o professor Oroshimaru ainda estava bravo por causa do carro?

\- Você quer conversar sobre isso? – Sakura me alcançou.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri. Sakura era muito insistente e eu já estava entendendo um pouco suas manias.

\- Eu posso ajudar você. – ela disse e segurou o meu braço me fazendo para de andar. – Sasuke, quando eu estava fazendo a matéria de Medicina Legal, eu aprendi um pouco sobre psiquiatria.

Ela não acreditou em mim.

\- Existe uma coisa chamada Distúrbio de Comportamento REM. – Ela continuo a me explicar o seu ponto de vista. - Ele faz com que a pessoas reaja ao sonho como se estivesse acorda. A pessoa acha realmente que está correndo, dando socos...

\- Sakura. – a interrompi. - Você é um docinho. – eu declarei. – Mas você achando que eu estou ficando doido, não vai me ajudar em nada.

Eu sei que ela não estava fazendo por mal. Sakura olhava para mim como se realmente quisesse entender o que estava acontecendo. Seu lado racional devia estar impedindo-a de acreditar. O que eu podia fazer? Se isso não estivesse acontecendo comigo, eu jamais acreditaria também.

Eu a deixei para trás, pensativa. Já estava perdendo muito tempo com aquele papo.

Quando eu cheguei do lado de fora do prédio, o sol me cegou por alguns instantes, fazendo a minha dor de cabeça voltar. Aquelas dores estavam piorando.

\- Sasuke! – Sakura me segurou evitando que eu caísse. – Quer que eu te leve ao hospital?

\- Não, não precisa. – tentei tranquilizá-la.

Mas ela ficou ao meu lado até eu consegui me recompor. Não demorou muito tempo e eu já comecei a me sentir melhor. Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo! Me lembrei do que Suigetsu havia dito sobre o cianeto, mas como eu estava entrando em contato com aquilo.

\- Desculpa, Sakura, mas nem eu sei o que fazer. Minhas opções estão acabando.

Sakura continuou olhando para mim daquele jeito, ainda muito cético, mas mesmo assim me respeitou.

\- Escuta, Sasuke. – Sakura pareceu refletir um pouco sobre as coisas que iria dizer. - Vamos dizer que eu acredite nessa história de viver o mesmo dia.

\- Você ainda não acredita. – a cortei, já estava ficando irritado com aquela situação.

\- Desculpa, mas isso parece muito maluco para mim. – Mas eu a entendia.

De qualquer forma eu iria mostrar a ela.

\- Grupinho de líderes passando pela gente rindo. – apontei a elas. As meninas passaram por nós dando risinhos.

Aparentemente, Sakura não se surpreendeu.

\- As meninas amam você, é normal. Qualquer uma pode ficar tímida perto de você.

\- Qualquer uma? – olhei fixo para Sakura e ela instantaneamente ficou vermelha. – Akamaru vai fazer xixi naqueles dois que estão sentados no gramada.

Sakura olhou para onde eu assinalei e logo depois, Akamaru chegou correndo e urinou no casal.

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha e eu continuei.

\- Dois carros vão bater de frente e depois Tenten vai levar uma bolada.

Segundos depois só se ouviu o choque dos automóveis.

\- S-Sasuke, isso é...

\- Shii... – pedi silencio. – Observe.

Não demorou nem dois segundos e Tenten levou a bolada.

\- Agora você acredita em mim?

\- Eu ainda continuo achando isso muito doido. – disse Sakura enquanto tomava o seu milk-shake.

\- Mas agora você acredita em mim? – e dei uma mordida no meu hambúrguer.

\- Odeio admitir, mas eu acredito em toda essa doideira.

A gente estava na mesma lanchonete que da outra vez. Na verdade, era a mais perto do campus.

 _"_ _It started out as the worst day,_

 _b_ _ut now you got me feeling like its my birthday_ _..."_

Eu não só recusei a ligação, como também desliguei o celular.

\- Quem é Itachi? – Sakura havia sido rápida e conseguiu ler na tela do meu celular.

\- Meu irmão. – respondi seco.

\- Você devia atender. Por sinal, você não preferia está passando seu aniversário com ele?

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

\- Vocês estão brigados?

Eu não respondi. Sakura logo percebeu a resposta.

\- E quanto aos os seu pais? Vocês são próximos?

\- Era um pouco. Primacialmente da minha mãe. – e dei uma mordida no meu hambúrguer.

\- Era? O que houve para vocês se afastarem? – Sakura me questionou.

\- Eles morreram.

Eu a vi ficar sem palavras.

\- Ontem fez seis anos. – contei a ela.

A única pessoa que sabia daquilo era Naruto. Era a pessoa que eu mais confiava na minha vida. Mas agora Sakura sabia também.

\- Em todas as férias de verão, nós quatro viajávamos para a praia.

Minha mente era inundada de lembranças. Sakura me ouvia atentamente.

\- Só que... da última vez, eles decidiram que iriam sozinhos. Eu e Itachi já sabíamos que nos cuidar, meu pais iam comemorar vinte anos de casados com uma segunda lua de mel. Eles prometeram que chegariam para o meu aniversário.

\- Só que eles nunca chegaram. – falou Sakura e eu concordei.

\- Eu estava fazendo quatorze anos e ia começar o ensino médio. Eu estava tão feliz. – dei uma pausa.

Sakura pôs a uma mão em meu braço, coisa que me confortou.

\- Quando eu acordei, Itachi estava no telefone. Sabia que alguma coisa muito ruim havia acontecido. Ele estava pálido e quando ele olhou para mim, vi os seus olhos cheios d'agua. – respirei fundo. – Na noite anterior, eles pegaram a estrada para voltar para casa, mas acabaram se envolvendo em um acidente de carro.

Não lembrava que só falar sobre aquilo ainda doía tanto.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer. – falou Sakura. Notei que seu sentimento era verdadeiro.

\- Isso já faz um bom tempo, eu já deveria ter superado.

\- Essas coisas não funcionam assim, Sasuke.

Sakura parou e olhou ao longe. Ela parecia ter pensado em algo. Depois voltou a olhar para mim e completou:

\- Será que isso que está acontecendo com você, não é algo do tipo... concertar um erro? Dar a chance de você fazer algo diferente e se reconciliar com seu passado?

\- Sakura... – suspirei. - Eu me tornei uma pessoa muito diferente desde que os meus pais morreram. – Eu entendi a linha de raciocínio dela e onde Sakura queria chegar. – Eu me tornei tudo o que minha mãe disse para eu não ser.

\- Não diz isso, Sasuke.

\- Mas essa é a verdade. – aumentei um pouco o meu tom e Sakura recuou um pouco. Voltei a mim e disse calmamente: - Sempre que eu encontro o meu irmão, a gente sempre briga e ele me diz isso todas as vezes. Nem eu sinto orgulho do que eu me tornei.

Não havia como eu consertar o que eu me tornei. Não mais.

\- Eu não tenho mais chance. Eu estou preso nesse dia e o pior é que cada vez que eu volto, me sinto mais fraco. – Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. - Eu acho que eu sou como um gato com sete vidas e agora minhas vidas já estão chegando ao fim.

 _\- Notícias sobre o Serial Killer preso ontem, dia 22. Ele foi levado para o Hospital Universitário de Konoha depois de ser ter recebido dois tiros da polícia quando desovava o corpo de sua última vítima._

A televisão dava a notícia que me chamou atenção.

\- Por favor, pode aumentar o volume? – pedi ao balconista da lanchonete.

 _\- Identificado como_ _Danzou Shimura de 72 anos de idade. Ficou muito conhecido como Ladrão de parabéns na década 80 e 90 por sequestrar suas vítimas, mulheres, entre 25 e 30 anos, de cabelo comprido e assassina-las nos dias dos seus aniversários. O Ladrão de Parabéns arrancava os olhos das vítimas após as suas mortes e os comia. Por mais de 20 anos não houve notícias sobre seu paradeiro..._

\- Esse cara é mais doentio do que eu pensava. – disse Sakura com cara de nojo.

\- Você já o viu? – perguntei a ela.

\- Sim. Ele está internado no hospital onde eu trabalho. – confirmou. – Eu sabia que ele era perigoso, senão não havia motivo para ter policial de vigia.

Então foi aí que eu comecei a me lembrar. Em uma das vezes, antes que eu morresse, vi a notícia que alguém, muito perigoso, havia fugido do hospital e matando um policial. E na noite anterior, eu vi o quarto que estava sendo protegido e depois fui perseguido pelo mascarado.

\- Sakura, só tem esse velho com escolta policial no quarto? – perguntei, ligando os fatos.

\- Sim. A gente não costuma receber esse tipo de paciente. - Sakura respondeu e explicou a situação. - O hospital não tem estrutura suficiente e é muito perto da Universidade. Ter alguém assim lá, é extremamente perigoso.

Então era ele.

Ele me escolheu por hoje ser meu aniversário.

Eu tinha que detê-lo. Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que já havia passado das 9 horas da noite.

\- Sasuke? Você não está pensando em...

Corri para o hospital como se a minha vida dependesse disse. E depende mesmo.

No momento eu só agradeci por duas coisas: não estar tão longe do hospital e por Naruto por não ter me deixado sair do _Crossfit_. Por conta disse, cheguei bem rápido.

\- Chama a polícia, ele vai fugir! – disse desesperado a enfermeira que estava no balcão e corri para o corredor onde eu me lembrava que ficava o quarto do assassino.

\- O que houve? – Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada. – Você não pode estar aqui de noite. Não é permitido visitas a essa hora.

Eu não liguei.

Cheguei no corredor e o policial não estava mais lá. Eu não podia ter chegado tarde. Não podia.

Na parede, havia um machado para ser usado nesses tipos de ocorrências. "Em caso de emergência quebre o vidro", dizia o adesivo colado.

Tirei meu casaco e o enrolei em todo meu braço direito para não me machucar, e quebrei o vidro com meu cotovelo. Bem, de qualquer forma, aquilo era uma emergência.

Peguei o machado e fui caminhando até o quarto. A porta estava fechada, mas não trancada. Eu a abri e entrei com o machado em punho. Olhava atentamente o quarto e percebi que não havia ninguém na cama. As algemas, que deveriam prender o criminoso, haviam sido abertas e não violentamente arrancadas.

Sem me descuidar nem por um segundo, dei a volta na cama e encontrei o policial todo ensanguenta, com um tiro na cabeça.

Havia chegado tarde.

Então eu senti a presença dele. Me virei na hora e dei de cara com o mascarado. Ele levantou a arma e apontou para mim.

Quando ele atirou, reagi rápido e acabou acertou o machado. Havia conseguido por pouco, mas não podia ficar ali, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Então era tudo ou nada. Fui para cima dele com o machado.

Ele conseguiu desviar e acabei acertando a parede. O machado ficou preso e eu não consegui tirá-lo de lá. Vi o mascarado apontar a arma novamente para mim. Eu não tinha mais o que fazer e fugi.

Esbarrei na enfermeira assim que sair do quarto.

\- Corre! – gritei, mas ela não conseguiu. Eu só ouvi os tiros. Maldito!

Precisava buscar ajuda, mas se eu fosse até Suigetsu, o mascarado com certeza o mataria de novo. Coloquei a mão no meu bolso procurando o meu celular, mas não estava com ele. Eu deveria ter esquecido na lanchonete.

Corri na direção da saída e mais a frente encontrei o elevador. Se eu chegasse no térreo, talvez eu tivesse uma chance se encontrasse algum segurança. Eu fiquei apertando freneticamente o botão para chamar o elevador, mas estava demorando muito.

Então o pior aconteceu. Ele conseguiu me encontrar e não dava mais para correr.

\- Eu sei quem é você? – tentei dialogar. – Seu nome é Danzou.

O homem levantou a máscara e eu vi o seu rosto.

\- Muito esperto. Então isso não deve ter mais serventia. – e jogou a máscara no chão.

\- As coisas não precisam ser assim. – falei. – Você não precisa de mais um nome na lista. Isso vai só aumenta a sua sentença.

Ele começou a gargalhar.

\- Você acha mesmo que mais ou menos um vai fazer alguma diferença? – sem me dar tempo de falar, ele responder: - Eu já ia ser condenado a prisão perpetua. Ia passar o resto dos meus dias trancafiado, não que eu tenha muito tempo de vida, mas... – ele suspirou. – É bom aproveitar o tempo que nos resta.

\- Então vai embora. Sai daqui antes que a polícia chegue. – Minha voz saiu suplicante. Eu não conseguia esconder a minha angustia mais.

O homem apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente e apontou a arma para mim. _Mas um dia perdido_ , pensei.

Fechei os meus olhos, esperando o impacto da bala, porém o que eu ouvi foi alguém caindo no chão.

Era Sakura.

\- Porque você veio aqui? – perguntei. Aquela garota era louca.

Ela havia dado um golpe de Karatê e o derrubado.

\- Sabia que você ia precisar da minha ajuda. – ela respondeu. - A polícia já deve estava vindo. Eu a chamei quando estava vindo para cá. É só aguardar.

Eu estava tão feliz em vê-la. Sakura chutou a arma para longe.

\- Eu não acredito que você veio para cá por mim.

Ela sorriu.

\- Você é doido demais para eu ficar longe. – ela respondeu.

Não sei como, mas aquele velho conseguiu dar uma mordida na perna de Sakura que acabou o soltando. Ele conseguiu imobilizá-la em uma chave de braço.

Eu peguei a arma do chão imediatamente e apontei.

\- Solta ela se eu atiro. – ordenei.

Quando vi que ele não ia solta-la apertei o gatilho. Para o meu azar, a arma estava descarregada.

Ele começou a ri.

\- O que vocês têm de jovens, vocês têm de burros. – Ele olhou para Sakura e a fez levantar a cabeça. – Você é tão bonita. É uma pena o que eu vou fazer agora.

\- Corre, Sasuke! Se salve! – Sakura gritou.

Eu o vi segurando com mais firmeza Sakura e segurar o seu rosto. Sabia o que estava por vir.

\- Não!

O maldito havia quebrado o pescoço dela.

E eu voltei a correr. Corri como nunca até chegar na parte que eu nunca estive do hospital. Havia uma placa escrita "Cuidado, não entre. " e eu entrei.

Não sabia como, mas havia conseguido entrar na sala do gerador. Ali possuía uma escada que ia até um sino que ficava no topo do prédio. Mas só tinha uma saída e foi pela qual eu entrei. Eu havia ficado encurralado de novo.

Por sorte, encontrei um pé de cabra e me escondi ao lado de um armário e o aguardei. Sabia que logo ele me encontraria.

Vi pela sua sombra que se aproximava. O deixei chegar mais perto e então eu o acertei em cheio com o a ferramenta. Ele caiu no chão meio desacordado. Era a minha chance de acabar finalmente com isso.

Mas eu não podia.

Sakura havia tentado me salvar e ela morreu por minha culpa. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Se eu acabasse com ele agora, Sakura não voltaria. Para mim estava tudo bem claro.

Olhei para o alto tentando encontrar uma solução e foi aí que tive a ideia. Larguei o pé de cabra e subi as escadas.

Não demorou muito e Danzou logo acordou. Aquele velho era ruim na queda e não desistia fácil. Logo ele foi atrás de mim.

\- Moleque idiota. – ele pegou a ferramenta que eu havia deixado para trás e também subiu as escadas, ainda cambaleando um pouco. – Você vai se arrepender de não ter acabado comigo quando teve chance.

Eu ouvi sua ameaça, mas não importava, haveria outra ocasião.

\- Não se preocupe, ainda não acabou. – repondi.

Quando cheguei no topo, enrolei a corda que usavam para balançar o sino manualmente, no meu pescoço.

\- O que você está fazendo? – o velho me perguntou.

Ele devia achar eu estava ficando louco, mas eu ia mostrar o qual pirado eu era.

\- Até amanhã. Otário. – e pulei.

 **N/A:** A princípio tinha pensado em chama-lo de Ladrão de anos, mas quando eu estava revisando e falei esse nome em voz alta, parecia que eu estava falando ladrão de anus. Embora, pessoalmente, achei que Ladrão de parabéns tenha ficado bobo, ficou melhor que o original.


End file.
